


Birthday Boy

by tshjortile



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshjortile/pseuds/tshjortile
Summary: Boris is alarmed by a distressed yelp by the birthday boy.
Kudos: 8





	Birthday Boy

Alarmed by a scream, Boris hurried to the hallway. He had been preparing for bed, had barely pulled up his trousers he had wanted to exchange for more comfy slacks. He wobbled out of his room, half-jumping, to a Yuriy who obsessively looked at his image in the mirror.

Yuriy had given an alarmed yelp, which then again had alarmed Boris: the silver-haired blader now slowed in his effort to reach his flatmate as fast as he could since he did not seem to be in imminent danger.

Yuriy was focused on watching his hairline closely. "Where's the fire?", Boris asked, finally pulling up his pants.

The redhead turned around with a desperate expression in his eyes. "Borya", he mouthed, "I'm getting old"

The addessed just rolled his eyes. "No shit", he retorted. So what, it was Yuriy's birthday. The redhead actually knew that, he did not need a reminder by Boris to know that.

"I've found my first grey hair", Yuriy continued to complain. This made Boris laugh. "Yura", he started, pointing at his scalp, "have you had a look at me? It's not like your life will end because of one freaking grey hair"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fruit of a day of Yuriy on Tumblr, and many many headcanons that escalated quickly. Also posted on FF.net and Tumblr.


End file.
